


Pillow Promises

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason for all those pillow on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration on this from another Stef/Lena one shot written for me by a friend. It was based off of the Pilot bedroom scene where Stef and Lena removed several pillows from the bed before climbing in. Her one shot was a promise (Hopefully one day her work will also be here to share) and mine is the future promise kept.

This would be the first Saturday Stef and Lena had the house to themselves in weeks. The usual hustle and bustle of the day was now left in the hands of Gram and Grandpa Adams plus Grandma Elkins. Those three together alone was sure to be a interesting trip but with two seven year old’s and a eight year old to keep entertained, it’d end up more like an adventure. No sooner than Stef said goodbye and closed the front door she heard Lena call from upstairs. “Come lay with me babe” and she double timed the steps to get to her. Once at the threshold of their bedroom Stef paused, propping herself against the door frame to take in the adorable sight. There were more pillows on the bed than anyone would find necessary but thanks to a promise made a few years ago she didn’t mind.

Lena looked practically giddy wedged between all her new gifts from Bed Bath and Beyond, the smile on her face making her nose scrunch and eyes light up in the most beautiful way. “What are we gonna do with all these, love?” Stef asked while making her way over, climbing up the end of the bed and into Lena’s open arms. “They’re so soft and we can cuddle all day since the kids are out" Lena answered before kissing Stef soundly on the lips. Moaning softly before pulling away Stef couldn’t contain the mischievous smirk that appeared on her face before lowly whispering “Not as soft as you” in the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena’s giggles were infectious and as Stef peppered more kisses along Lena’s neck and collarbone she couldn’t help but stop and get tickled herself by all the plush surrounding them. Moving to lay on her side she brought Lena flush against her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist, “Tell me about the pillows” she inquired. “When I was little I used to always sneak out of bed in the mornings.” “Mom would always act like she was so upset at first but as soon as I hoped on the end of the bed she’d reach for me.” Stef noticed how soft Lena’s voice had suddenly gotten, reaching up she smoothed the curls framing Lena’s face back to kiss her forehead as she continued her story. “Mom and dad would squeeze me right in the middle of both of them.. on the softest pillow.” ” I always felt so warm and safe, I’d fall right back to sleep every time.”

Watching her relay her story, Stef could see the fond memories playing out on her face. She was so happy to bring that feeling back for her. She could have as many pillows as she wanted if it meant keeping her feeling like this. They laid in each others arms, sharing childhood memories and stealing kisses until the sun set outside, knowing the kids would be home any minute. “Thank you Stef, It means the world to me that you did this.” Lena said before squeezing her hand and sitting up on the bed. Stef sat up behind her and kissed her cheek, no words needed to be said.


End file.
